


We Can Swim Together

by danverssisters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, kara is there to reassure her, lena doubts herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverssisters/pseuds/danverssisters
Summary: Lena contemplates their relationship and her worth.





	We Can Swim Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'For Julian' by Dua Lipa.

Kara stopped outside Lena’s office door, listening in before she knocked. Her heartbeat, the rise and fall of her chest, the quiet sound of the wine moving in the glass were dead giveaways to the conflict Kara knew that Lena was feeling. Taking a deep breath, she gently knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Lena called out.  Kara went inside, her eyes soft.

“Hey Lena.”

“Kara,” Lena almost sounded surprised, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to be with you. I mean, after the day we had,” Kara chuckled softly, putting her bag down and sitting next to her girlfriend. Her downcast eyes, the lack of the air of confidence and self assurance Lena always possessed confirmed Kara’s suspicions that something was wrong.

Hearing Kara’s words, Lena’s demeanor instantly changed, her green eyes darkening.

“You should be with Alex.”

“Alex is fine, it’s not the first time we had a tough mission. Maggie is with her,” Kara reached out to place her hand on Lena’s, “You know I wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t.”

Lena simply nodded, taking a long sip of her drink, the dark red of the liquid contrasting against her pale skin.

“Lena, what’s wrong? And don’t say nothing, because I know you. Every time I come into your office, you have the biggest smile on your face,” Kara whispered, squeezing her hand lovingly, “Right now, you haven’t even looked at me properly.”

Lena looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, full of confusion, but understanding. The endearing expression on her face reminded Lena of the moment she realized she had fallen for her.

“I-“ Lena started, before stopping abruptly, unsure of how to express what she was feeling. Kara waited patiently, tracing circles with her thumb on Lena’s hand comfortingly. After a few seconds, she sighed shakily, “Why are you with me?”

Taken aback, Kara exclaimed, “What?”

“You’re Kara Danvers. You’re Supergirl. I’m a _Luthor_.”

Kara’s chest tightened at the way Lena said it, knowing the hatred she felt not only for that name, but also for herself.

“Lena, I love you,” Kara couldn’t help but internally smile when she heard Lena’s heartbeat quicken for a moment, “And I know you love me too. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be together.”

Lena laughed darkly, “Isn’t there though? My brother went on a psychopathic rampage to kill your cousin. My mother tried to kill all the aliens in the city. She’s the head of the organization that thinks you don’t belong here, that took Jeremiah away from your family,” Tears sprung to Lena’s eyes, “And yesterday, Alex got hurt in an attack meant to hurt me.”

“But she’s safe. So is Kal and we will get Jeremiah back. The only reason we were able to stop your mother, and yesterday’s assailant, was because of _you_.”

These moments when Lena expressed her vulnerabilities and fears were rare. Kara knew that Lena still thought that she could never escape her family’s actions. That she could never do anything that wouldn’t be looked at with spite and anger simply because she was a Luthor. And all Kara wanted Lena to know was that she was worthy of so much love.

That she was good.

“All my family and I have brought into your life is darkness, pain and destruction. Kara, you deserve better than me.”

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara whispered, moving closer to her and putting her palms on Lena’s cheeks, “You may be a Luthor, but you are the one who is going to redefine what that name means. You told me yourself, you’re going to make it a force of good. And I know you will. You already are.” Kara tried to reassure her, the pain deep in Lena’s eyes hurting her to the core.

“I’m not worth it. I’m not worth your love,” Tears flowed from Lena’s eyes, her throat tight.

Kara – good, honest and selfless - was entitled to be with someone better. The kind of person Lena feared she could never be.

Kara gently wiped Lena’s tears away, brushing her hair back, “Who do you think is right for me? Someone who makes me feel loved and supported and safe? Who makes me feel like I can do anything, just because I know that they will be there by my side? Who makes me feel like I belong in a way I didn’t know was possible?”

“Yes.”

Kara laughed, shaking her head, “That’s how you make me feel. And more. You make me feel like I’m home. No matter what comes our way, no matter what challenges we have to face, you will always have me. We’ll do it all. Together.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Kara’s promise was clear in her tone.

Lena moved closer, pressing her lips gently to Kara’s. Her breath hitched.

Kara didn’t know it was possible to feel so much love and gratitude in such a simple action. But it was one that spoke volumes.

It was not possible for a Kryptonian to lose their breath. Not on Earth, and definitely not because of a human.

But Lena succeeded in doing it every time.

“Thank you,” Lena said quietly, their foreheads resting against each other’s.

“For what?”

“For being you.” Lena smiled – it was the one that took Kara’s breath away.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
